helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = |released = August 19, 2015 |recorded = |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara 58th Single (2015) |Next = }} Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Oh my wish!／スカッとMy Heart／今すぐ飛び込む勇気; Oh my wish! / Refresh My Heart / The Courage to Jump In Right Now) is Morning Musume '15's 59th single. The single is set to be released on August 19, 2015 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card of 14 kinds depending on the jacket (42 in total). The limited editions include a event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CD Tracklist Regular Edition A; Limited Edition A # Oh my wish! # Sukatto My Heart # Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki # Oh my wish! (Instrumental) # Sukatto My Heart (Instrumental) # Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Edition B # Sukatto My Heart # Oh my wish! # Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki # Sukatto My Heart (Instrumental) # Oh my wish! (Instrumental) # Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Instrumental) Regular Edition C; Limited Edition C # Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki # Oh my wish! # Sukatto My Heart # Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Instrumental) # Oh my wish! (Instrumental) # Sukatto My Heart (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD * TBA Limited Edition B DVD * TBA Limited Edition C DVD * TBA Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen : Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Single Information ;Oh my wish! *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru ;Sukatto My Heart *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke ;Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko, Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Taisei *Arrangement: Hamada Pierre Yusuke Concert Performances ;Oh my wish! * Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ ;Sukatto My Heart * Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ ;Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki * Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ Trivia *In "Oh my wish!," members are divided into two teams: dancing team (Fukumura, Ikuta, Sayashi, Ishida) and singing team (others)."モーニング娘。'15「腹だしマリンルック」新曲衣装が可愛すぎる" (in Japanese). Dwango. 2015-07. *The "Oh my Wish!" music video was filmed at Tokyo Kinema Club.https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CK6EJdyUkAAZjTL.jpg, https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CK6EKE_UcAAxrmC.jpg, https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CK6EJ_xUEAQyqMU.jpg *This is the first single in which Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka and Nonaka Miki are leads. This is also the first single in which a 12th generation member is the main singer. *This single has spoken lines done by Ogata Haruna and Haga Akane, this is the first time this has been done since 2013 with Help me!!. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 DVDs Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:13 Members Line-Up